The Wind Beneath My Wings
by impression
Summary: Harry's remembering the last few years with Ron, kinda sad, but that's ok... kinda slashy, but that's ok (R/H)


The Wind Beneath My Wings  
by Minako  
  
Harry Potter and all related stuff totally belongs to JK  
Rowling, and in no way belongs to me... though I wish I had a Draco...  
I love that boy... The song Wind Beneath My Wings is performed by Bette  
Midler, I have no clue who wrote it. I hope they don't mind my stealing  
their things for my own deranged purposes. ^_^  
  
This fic is very mildly slashy, but it's cute. And it's  
Ron/Harry... who'd have thought my first completed Harry Potter fic  
would be him and Ron? I'm such a Harry/Draco supported, and almost as  
much the Hermione/Ron supporter... anyway, I was listening to the song,  
and the idea wouldn't go away, so I went with it.  
  
-------  
  
It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
To never have sunlight on your face,  
  
-------  
  
"I never really thought of myself as well off, or lucky, or  
even popular. Do you know that? Of course you do, you know everything  
about me, don't you? It was you who made me realize that I was the one  
everyone looked at, that no one really ever looked at you. I always   
thought of it as an annoyance, I never thought it would be something  
someone would envy. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it.  
  
-------  
  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way,  
You always walked a step behind.  
  
-------  
  
"Only once did you ever let it show that you were jealous of  
me. The Tri-Wizard Tournament, a couple of years ago. Yes, of course I  
remember it. That was the only time I've honestly not understood you.  
Now I look back on it and wonder how it was I hadn't figured it out.  
All the signs were there, I was just blind to them. I'm sorry. You've  
always been my best friend, the one who no one really saw.  
  
-------  
  
So I was the one with all the glory,  
And you were the one with all the strength,  
  
-------  
  
"I don't think I could've done it without you. I couldn't have  
gotten over Cedric's death on my own. If it wasn't for you, I'd  
probably still be locked up in a corner somewhere blaming myself for  
what had happened to him. You were always the one who could think  
clearly, well, not always. I suppose what I mean is that you saw things  
differently than I did, and could make me see them in a new light. You  
were the only one who could do that for me. Even Hermione couldn't  
always make me see things the way she did. But you could... I guess  
it's just one of your strengths.  
  
-------  
  
A beautiful face without a name, for so long,  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain.  
  
-------  
  
"I'm sorry I never figured out the way you felt without being  
told... No, I don't mean about your being jealous... I mean, well, your  
crush. Never once did I think you were gay, it surprised me. And when  
you said it was me you loved, well... let's just say I'm sorry I hit  
you. The next day you were there, just like it hadn't happened, my best  
friend to the end.  
  
-------  
  
Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
You're everything I wish I could be,  
I could fly higher than an eagle,  
You are the wind beneath my wings.  
  
-------  
  
"It was a long time before I realized that I felt the same way,  
and even longer before I got up the nerve to tell you. I was sure that  
you would've moved on, found yourself someone better than me. After I  
finally told you, it took weeks before you would believe that I wasn't  
doing it out of desperation or pity, but because I really did feel the  
same way. After we finally got together, everything finally seemed to  
be going right for me... even Malfoy couldn't spoil my good moods.  
  
-------  
  
It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
But I've got it all here in my heart,  
  
-------  
  
"You were the one who was there for me, always. Both you and  
Hermione. I remember the two of you trying to keep me from doing  
certain things or going certain places, always so worried about my  
well-being, especially after Voldemort was reborn. I complained about  
it nonstop, and told you both that you were being silly, and that the  
Dark Lord himself wasn't going to come and get me in Hogsmeade...  
remember when you two wouldn't let me go to Hogsmeade? You stayed  
behind with me so I wouldn't go, you wanted me safe that badly... Thank  
you.  
  
-------  
  
I want you to know the truth, 'cause I know it,  
I would be nothing without you.  
  
--------  
  
"I love you. It was then that I realized it, when you stayed  
with me during the Hogsmeade trip to keep me safe. I mean, I'd known  
that I'd liked you, and even loved you... but I hadn't realized that I  
*loved* you. Do you know what I mean? Of course you do... you know me  
too well. I never told you I loved you, did I? That was a long time ago  
wasn't it? I've loved you since then, but never told you. To this day,  
I don't know why not.  
  
-------  
  
Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
You're everything I wish I could be,  
I could fly higher than an eagle,  
You are the wind beneath my wings.  
  
-------  
  
"I wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for you, I can say that  
for sure. Everyone was out to get me, well, not everyone, but you get  
the idea. I would have been dead a year ago today if it wasn't for you.  
I can't thank you for that, though. I wish you hadn't done it... I  
really do. If I'd died back then, things would have been so much  
easier, well, for me at least." He choked, trying to maintain his  
composure.  
  
-------  
  
Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
You're everything I wish I could be,  
I could fly higher than an eagle,  
You are the wind beneath my wings.  
  
-------  
  
Harry Potter, the boy who lived, sighed, and dropped the roses  
onto the grave at his feet. "A year ago today." He repeated to the  
wind, his voice barely more than a whisper. "Well, I guess... in the  
long run of things, you got what you wanted... you've become a star,  
everyone knows your name... you saved my life and indirectly brought on  
the fall of Voldemort." Harry shook his head slowly. "I wish you  
hadn't done it... it should've been me who..." He trailed off, his  
voice failing him. He stared up at the sky, blinking rapidly, trying to  
keep the tears from falling. Slowly, he lowered his gaze back to the  
grave, taking in the all-too familiar stone. "I love you, Ron. For now  
and forever."  
  
-------  
  
Anyway, if I didn't write this I was going to go insane,  
because it was harassing me, and I couldn't work on my other fic. I wrote it while researching for my chemistry presentation... I swear, if I put half as much work into my homework as I do into my fics, the result would be terrifying... oh well, why would I do a thing like that?  
C&C are welcome at kind crits are ok, but flames make me cry. ^_^ 


End file.
